livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Paskell (Omnitricks)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Rogue Level: 3 Experience: 5,426 XP (6,000 TNL) Alignment: N Languages: Common/Venzan/Low Landellian, Tengu, Irthian, High Landellian, Southern, Dwarven, Elven, HaGruut, Inner Sea Deity: Penk First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Curse of the Brown Auroch Background: Open Abilities STR: 10 +0 (0 pts) DEX: 19 +4 (13 pts) +2 racial CON: 11 +0 (3 pts) -2 racial INT: 13 +1 (3 pts) WIS: 9 -1 (-04 pts) +2 racial CHA: 14 +2 (5 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 20 = + CON (00) + FC (00) (Rogue) AC: 19 = + DEX (4) + Armor (4) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Dodge (1) AC Touch: 15 = + DEX (4) + Size (00) + Dodge (1) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (4) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +4 = (4) + Misc (00) BAB: +02 = (02) CMB: +02 = (02) + STR (00) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (02) + STR (00) + DEX (4) + Dodge (01) Fortitude: +1 = (1) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +7 = (3) + DEX (4) + Misc (00) Will: -0 = (1) + WIS (-1) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Dueling sword: Attack: +06 = (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Special Swordbreaker dagger: Attack: +06 = (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d4+0, Crit: 00/x2, Special: disarm, sunder Beak: Attack: +06 = (02) + DEX (04) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d3+0, Crit: 00/x2, Special: Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dex), +2 (Wis), -2 (Cons) Size: M Speed: 30' Favored Class: Rogue (+1 Skill point) Sneaky: +2 racial bonus on Perception and Stealth checks. Gifted Linguist: +4 racial bonus on Linguistics checks, learn 2 languages each rank in Linguistics. Swordtrained: Automatically proficient with sword-like weapons (including bastard swords, daggers, elven curve blades, falchions, greatswords, kukris, longswords, punching daggers, rapiers, scimitars, short swords, and two-bladed swords) Natural Weapons: 1d3 bite attack. Senses: Low-light vision. Class Features Rogue (Investigator, Swordmaster) Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, hand crossbow, rapier, sap, shortbow, and short sword/light armor Sneak Attack: 2d6 precision damage when target denied Dex bonus to AC or flanked. Follow Up: Roll twice on any Diplomacy check made to gather information, and receives the information for both results. (Investigator archetype) Evasion: Successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage deals no damage. Rogue Talent: Finesse Rogue, Gain Weapon Finesse as a bonus feat. Trance: Crane Trance (Crane Style) Feats Combat Expertise (Level 1): –1 penalty on melee attack rolls and combat maneuver checks to gain a +1 dodge bonus to your Armor Class. Weapon Finesse (Rogue T 2): May use Dexterity modifier instead of Strength modifier on attack rolls Dodge (Level 3): Gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC Traits Fencer (Combat): +1 trait bonus on attack of opportunity attack rolls made with daggers, swords, and similar bladed weapons. Planks Denizen (Regional): +1 trait bonus on Acrobatics checks. +1 trait bonus to your CMD when attempting to resist dirty trick attacks. Skills Skill Points: 30 = (24) + INT (3)/Level; FC (3), Misc (00) (Rogue) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 11 3 3 4 0 +1 Trait Appraise 7 3 3 1 +0 Bluff 8 3 3 2 +0 Climb 0 0 * 0 0 +0 Craft ( ) 1 0 * 1 +0 Diplomacy 8 3 3 2 +0 Disable Device 0 * 4 0 +0 Disguise 2 0 0 2 +0 Escape Artist 4 0 * 4 0 +0 Fly 4 0 0 4 0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 2 +0 Heal 0 0 -1 +0 Intimidate 0 * 2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 11 3 3 1 +4 Racial Perception 7 3 3 -1 +2 Racial Perform (Comedy) 7 2 3 2 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * -1 +0 Ride 4 0 0 4 +0 Sense Motive 5 3 3 -1 +0 Sleight of Hand 8 3 3 4 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 6 0 * 4 +2 Racial Survival -1 0 * -1 +0 Swim 0 0 * 0 +0 Use Magic Device 8 3 3 2 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's outfit -- lb Mithral Chain shirt 1100 gp 10 lb Irthian dueling sword 20 gp 3 lb Swordbreaker dagger 10 gp 3 lb Common backpack 2 gp 2 lb Waterskin 1 gp 4 lb Earplugs .03 gp -- lb Small steel mirror 10 gp .5 lb Hemp rope 1 gp 10 lb Whistle .8 gp -- lb Marked cards 1 gp 1 lb Marbles .1 gp 2 lb Chalk (2) .02 gp -- lb Chalkboard 1 gp 2 lb Belt of Tumbling 800 gp 1 lb Totals: 1946.95 gp 38.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: < 34 34-66 67-100 Medium Encumbrance Finances PP: 210 Character Creation: 150 gp GP: 81 Tower of Power: 3,979 gp SP: 10 CP: 5 Total Earnings: 4,129 gp Current Inventory: -1,946.95 gp Consumed or Destroyed: -0 gp Coinage: 2,182.05 gp Details Size: M Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 4 ft. 5 in. Weight: 89 lbs. Hair Color: Eye Color: Skin Color: Appearance: Demeanor: Background Originally from Venza, Paskell became an adventurer for the sake of the adventure itself. After chancing on a book about the adventures a great duelist that traveled the world, he decided to do the same going around to a few countries for wealth and fame. Adventure Log Tower of Power Jan 17th, 2013 to August 20th, 2013 XP Received: 3,556 XP Treasure Received: 3,979 GP Taken as Mithral Chain shirt 1,100 gp Belt of Tumbling 800 gp coins 2,079 gp The Curse of the Brown Auroch GM: Grayn; August 28th, 2013 - November 21st, 2013 XP Received: 1,870 XP = 550 EXP + (88 days * 15/day) TXP Treasure Received: 2,221 GP = 725 EGP + (88 days * 17/day) TGP Level Ups Level 2: Class: Rogue BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Evasion, rogue talent (finesse rogue) HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +10 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 20 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Rogue BAB: +3 to +2 Fort: +0 to +1 Ref: +2 to +3 Will: +0 to +1 Feat: Dodge Features: Trance HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +10 = +8 (Class) +1 (Race) +20 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 30 (New Total) Approvals *Approval (Jan 11th, 2012) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 1 *Approval (13 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ Perpetually Redundant Judge) level 1 *Approval (24 Jul 2013) (Systole ~ Occasionally Does Leve;-ups) level 2 *Approval (24 Aug 2013) (Satin Knights) level 3 Category:Approved Characters